En resa ett beslut
by funkfiction
Summary: följande epilog handlar om bella hennes tankar och känslor.


h/c, hurt/comfort

EPILOG

**En resa ett beslut**

Edward hjälpte mej in i sin bil. Han var lika stilig som vanligt, jag hade alltid lite fjärilar i magen av hans vackra uppsyn. Hans blå ögon lyste och hans hår var perfekt, min definition av "organiserad rufsighet".

-Säkerhetsbältet också, manade Edward.

–Säkerhet kommer alltid först, sa jag lite ironiskt och log.

Drog den svarta remmen över min fina klänning Alice hade hjälpt mej på. Jag tog en sista blick i backspegeln för att dubbelkolla sminket, och checka om det fanns någon pinsam snorkråka som dingla i näsan eller rester av spenat som skulle kunnat hamna mellan mina tänder (trots att jag inte ätit det). Ja, man kunnde gott konstatera att man blev väldigt självmedveten och ibland osäker på sitt yttre med en så perfekt person som Edward i sin närhet. Så j... perfekt, man ruttnar ibland tänkte jag.

–Du är så vacker Bella, sa Edward plötsligt som om han kunnde läsa mina tankar .

–Du är alltid vacker, tillade han

-inte bara idag, men jag... det jag vill säga är att.. han tystnade och tittade djupt in i mina ögon så där hypnotiskt som bara Edward kan göra och sa

-Du är så vacker Bella, jag älskar dej.

Han lutade sej fram, jag tänkte nu kysser han mej. Men då stannade han precis i det ögoblicket, stelnade till bara millimeter från mitt ansikte. Ryggade tillbaka, vred om nyckeln och gasade på.

–Nu drar vi, sa han plötstligt, och så åkte vi. Vi åkte ut från sjukhuset parkering och det va tyst i bilen ett tag. Sen kom jag på

-Var ska vi förresten? Undrade jag.

–det blir en överaskning, sa han med ett snett leende på läpparna.

–Men jag måste hem och byta om först, sa jag.

–Varför? Undade han.

–Du är så vacker i den blå klänningen Alice satte på dej.

–Avisst! Om man lever på 1800-talet, sa jag utan att tänka mej för, och ångrade mej genast och bet mej i läppen.

-Det va inte riktigt så jag menade,sa jag

-Det var inte alls meningen att dissa din eller din syrras val av kläder...eumm det är bara det att det har hänt en del grejjer sen du föddes Edward, särskilt inom smak och mode, och den här klänningen som ni har valt ut åt mej är jättefin men jag känner mej inte bekväm i den, jag fortsatte

- Jag vet inte var vi ska den passar säkert till det event vi ska till men jag är en tjej som måste få bestämma mina egna kläder och av din smak att döma så är det nog bäst att det blir så, sa jag bestämt. Han tittade förvånat upp mot mej, men såg att jag mena allvar och gav upp med ett djupt suck, för att köra mej hem.

-Och Edward en till sak om du och jag nu ska vara ett par så vill jag i framtiden ta mina egna beslut om mina klädval, oavsett vad du är, människa eller vampyr så är detta en naturlag jag tycker du borde lära dej det nämligen att kvinnan bestämmer. Sedan vad det tyst ett tag till.

–Bella, sa Edward

-det är precis vad jag gillar hos dej, du låter inte andra påverka vad du egentligen tycker och känner, du liksom står på dej själv, det är verkligen sexigt, sa han

-Du är en riktig kvinna i mina ögon.

-Det ska du ge dej på, sa jag muntert

-och en stark sådan vill jag lägga till, sa jag

–även om jag inte är lika stark som en vampyr så är min vilja min lag, fortsatte jag och skrattade högt. Edward stannade bilen utanför huset, han parkerade och vi hoppade av.

–Kan du vänta i köket medan jag byter om, frågade jag Edward?

–Vadå får jag inte vara med och bestämma, sa han skämtsamt. Och jag låtsades bli arg, vi båda skrattade och gick vidare till dörren. Jag tog fram min nyckel ur väskan och satte den i låset, vred om och gick in. Tog av mej skorna i hallen, Edward gjorde likadant. Han vände klacken och gick till köket medan jag sprang upp för trapperna till mitt rum för att byta om till något mer passande för 2000-talet. Jag hade en liten ide om vilken klänning jag skulle välja, trots att jag fortfarande inte visste var vi skulle. Jag skulle ta den svarta lilla, den klänningen som framhävde mina vackra kurver bäst. Jag fick alltid komplimanger och kännde mej vacker i den. Dessutom framhävde den min bleka hud så där på ett alldeles speciellt sätt. Yes, den svarta lilla klänningen som jag kallade den fick det bli. Den skulle dessutom passa till Edwards smoking fantiserade jag. Jag satte på mej klänningen, drog ut blommorna som Edward hade satt in i mitt hår, sprang fram till toa spegeln rättade till mitt hår drog på lite extra mascara och mitt favvo läppglans som jag fått av mamma. Jag tog en sista blick i spegeln och kunnde konstatera att jag såg bra ut , shit va lite smink kan göra underverk tänkte jag. Jag sprang vidare till garderoben valde ut ett par högklackade bruna skor och sprang nerför trappan.

-Lugna dej, skrek Edward skämtsamt samtidigt som han gick mot trappan för att möta upp mej. Alldeles innan sista trappsteget stog han framför mej, synade mej uppifrån och ner och gav ifrån sej en vissling precis som på filmer när killar ser riktigt snygga tjejjer. Gud vad jag mådde bra, och fjärilarna i magen liksom bekräftade mina tankar. Han tittade länge på mej och utbrast

- Bella vilken tur att jag litade på ditt val, av kläder menar jag du är verkligen gudomligt vacker.

–Tack, sa jag.

–Ska du fortfarande inte säga var vi ska?

–Nej, nope, nix sa han och höll tyst. Han tog mej i handen och vi vandrade tillbaka till bilen som stod parkerad utanför huset. Han öppnade bildörren åt mej, som en riktig gentleman tog mej i handen och förde mej in. Jag satte mej tillrätta i bilen och han klev på förarsidan. Vi satte på oss säkerhetsbältena och så började vi färden till jag vet fortfarande inte var. Vi stannde utanför skolan, jag fattade inte riktigt till en början men sen gick det upp för mej

-Skolbalen,utbrast jag uppriktigt förbannad över blotta tanken. Jag tittade upp på honom med is i blicken, samtidigt högg det till i mitt hjärta när jag såg hans sårade min likt en valp, men jag var arg och förolämpad. Vad var det här, klä upp mej som en docka och sen ta mej till skolbalen, jag slet upp bildörren tog ett kliv rakt ut ur bilen, men jag hade ju glömt att jag hade klackar, sånt som jag inte ofta bar, och var på väg rakt ner mot asfaltet. Precis då tänkte jag ånej nu kommer det göra ont och paniken steg i mej. När plötsligt en hand tog tag i mej lyfte upp mej.

–Tack, sa jag en aningen snurrig.

-Bella, sa han

- Det var inte meningen att såra dej men jag ville bara göra något fint med dej eller för dej, förlåt om jag sårade dej genom att uttnyttja ditt förtroende, sa han och tittade ner. Mitt sura ansikte sprack upp i ett leende och jag tänkte att jag var illa tvungen och lita på den här killen, för han gjorde definitivt ett bra jobb i att "rädda mej" jag gav mej hän och sa

-Åh Edward, det va det finaste du sagt till mej klart jag går på skolbalen med dej.

-Jag älskar dej Bella

-Jag älskar dej Edward. Så stod vi ett tag och höll om varann, jag tänkte kärleken vinner över allt.


End file.
